Después de Todo, Somos Polvo y Sombras…
by Astrid Wayland
Summary: Gritos desgarradores escapaban de las paredes de la casa de las afueras de Alacante, cercana al lago Lynn. Cualquier persona –cuerda- escaparía del lugar con solo escucharlos. Él lo habría hecho si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad...


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Cazadores de Sombras.**

* * *

Miles de estrellas se hicieron presentes y resplandecieron frente a sus espectadores esa noche despejada en Idris. Muchas parejas seguramente describían esa noche como la velada perfecta para estar con la persona a la que amas.

Jonathan no pensaba de la misma manera que aquellos ingenuos de la vida, en donde la felicidad reinaba y el sufrimiento era algo efímero e ínfimo, algo totalmente pasajero.

Su realidad era completamente diferente de la que él vivía.

Sus días estaban conformados por decepciones, tristezas y lagrimas sin derramar. Incluso el estaba formándose – paulatinamente – en la suma de esos y muchos mas, en algo completamente oscuro. Y no podía reconocer si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Las decepciones de la vida endurecen a la gente. Eliminan toda clase de vulnerabilidad.

_**Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte…**_

Eso se repetía todos los días para no perder la cordura y poder soportar las cosas por las que debía pasar.

En esa misma noche mágica, gritos desgarradores escapaban de las paredes de la casa de las afueras de Alacante, cercana al lago Lynn. Cualquier persona –cuerda- escaparía del lugar con solo escucharlos.

Él lo habría hecho si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad.

¿La razón?

Experimentos, aun que a veces, para _no volverse tedioso_, pasan a ser castigos.

¿Por parte de quien?

De su querido padre ¿quién mas podría ser? – Pensó con sarcasmo-

Se encontraba acostado en la extensa mesa de madera gastada que se hallaba en el sótano, agarrado con correas de cuero que, por más fuerza que aplicara, nunca lograban romperse. Y ahora la tortura volvía a comenzar… Valentine se acercaba lentamente con una jeringa en mano hasta su hijo, sus ojos negros no mostraban sentimiento alguno, y su caminar era firme. El sabía que su padre no se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer.

Y cuando llego el momento en el que le inyecto ese extraño liquido, no pudo sofocar el grito que dejo escapar.

Eso ardía como los mil infiernos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su cabello, igual al de su padre, se encontraba todo mojado y pegado por la transpiración. Sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel, y no podía permitirse llorar en esos momentos. Su padre se aseguraría de hacerlo arrepentirse por aquello si llegaba a suceder.

Por el ángel Raziel, no podía con ello.

Su cuerpo ardía como si llamas se transportaran atreves de sus venas, quemando todo a su paso. No dudaba de que, tarde o temprano, ardería vivo hasta quedar transformado en cenizas. Su vista se oscureció hasta el punto de que no veía nada mas allá del negro, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante la sensación que provocaba aquello que se había encontrado en la jeringa y ahora estaba en su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba, no podía controlarse al liberar gritos.

Y entre el dolor y el sufrimiento, la frase **"**_**Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus" **_queda grabada a fuego en la mente del muchacho de 10 años

Después de todo, somos polvo y sombras…

Cuando el reloj marco las 4 de la madrugada, su padre lo libero de las correas de cuero y se marcho sin decir palabra alguna. Su cuerpo le gritaba que no se moviera de allí por lo débiles que se encontraban sus músculos, fruto a todas esas horas de sufrimiento. Pero no podía quedarse allí, debía ir a su habitación o generaría más problemas, que sinceramente no quería.

Con los primeros pasos, unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y rápidamente las borro con el dorso de su mano para que nadie llegara a verlas.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto, se acostó ligeramente en su cama mirando el techo, y miles de pensamientos y preguntas volvieron a su mente.

Pero, para su desgracia, le era imposible conseguir una respuesta.

Y aprendió a resignarse con ello, pero hay una pregunta que no puede irse de su cabeza y lo atormentara hasta su último día, o hasta conseguir una respuesta, lo que suceda primero.

_**¿Por qué le resultaba a todos tan difícil el quererme? ¿Acaso hay algo mal en mí? **_

La respuesta para la última pregunta seguramente era un sí. Tal vez su padre tiene razón, él realmente es un monstruo como tanto repite. No podía encontrar otra razón coherente para el abandono de su madre cuando apenas era un niño en sus primeros años de vida.

Tal vez soy un ser no merecedor de cariño alguno, ni siquiera del afecto de su propia familia…

Tal vez, él estaba destinado a ser eso.

Un Monstruo.


End file.
